Cold Outside
by XxX White Roses XxX
Summary: Draco warms Hermione from the cold...


**A/N: Post war**

* * *

Hermione POV

Hermione stared up at the sky, watching as the snow danced and swirled down towards her. Her bare back was cold where it rested against the cool wood of the windowsill, bending backwards out of the window, half inside and half out. Her messy brown hair dangled down the side of Malfoy Manor, small flakes of snow decorating it.

Her cloths had been long forgotten the night before, but she didn't worry about her bare chest being seen by anyone outside. No one came around here anymore.

After the war, people turned their backs on the ex-Death Eaters who still lived. But, not her. She would remain by Draco's side as long as she lived; that she was certain.

A smile came to her face just thinking about her husband in the bed in front of her.

Draco POV

As soon as Draco opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was the cold. He reached out for Hermione's warmth, only to find her missing from their bed.

He quickly sat up, his heart pounding the way it always did when he woke up to find her gone. Even after three years of being married to her, he always feared that one day he would wake up to find that their marriage was all just a beautiful dream. But, every time it happened, his wife was just a few feet away, ready to comfort him and hold him in her arms.

Draco smiled when he looked to the right to find the source of the cold. His wife was bent backwards out of the large window in their bedroom, her back arched, reaching for the sky to catch a handful of snowflakes, watching as they melted in her hands, completely nude.

There was a fire lit in the fireplace in their large black and green room, but it wasn't enough to fight away the cold.

Draco got out from under the blanket, walking across the room to his wife. He reached out to slide his hands up her flat stomach, bending over her to grab her under the arms. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist smiling, and he pulled her back into their room. He brought her flush against his warm body and she nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"You're freezing," Draco whispered to her, walking them both back to their bed.

Her face and the top of her breasts were pink from the cold and small speckles of snow were caught in her hair. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Hermione smiled as he laid them both down, Draco covering her body with his own, bringing the blanket up to cover them both and burying his face in her hair, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"I'm not anymore," she whispered back, kissing his neck and nibbling at his ear.

Draco stiffened as warmth washed over him and Hermione giggled, bringing her lips to his ear.

"Make love to me," she breathed, causing him to shudder.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

Draco kissed his wife passionately, trailing kisses down her neck till he reached her chest, bringing his lips around one nipple, still rock hard from the cold, all the while keeping his body pressed as close to hers as humanly possible.

Hermione gasped, arching up to his mouth as he took the nub between his teeth and began to circle his tongue around the tip. He took her other breast in his hand and started to knead the soft flesh, flicking his thumb over the nipple, then switched to give the other the same treatment.

Hermione whimpered and ground her center into his, trying to create friction.

Draco growled a purely animalistic growl and slid lower down her body to the place she needed him the most.

Settling between her legs, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her in place as he lowered his head to blow hot air onto her center.

Hermione groaned, smiling at his teasing.

"Please, Draco, no teasing," she begged.

Draco flashed his eyes up to hers and Hermione almost came just from the heated look in them.

He buried his head between her legs, and she screamed as his hot tongue attacked her center, working her into a frenzy.

After so many years of making love to her, Draco knew just what buttons to push to throw his wife over the edge. She was sensitive to his every touch, and it didn't take much to do so.

Draco could tell she was getting close, and slipped two fingers inside of her. She cried out again, arching her back off the bed, cumming around his fingers.

Without missing a beat, Draco slid back up her body, kissing his way to her lips as he lined himself up with her entrance.

Hermione gripped his behind, clinging to him in anticipation and in one swift motion, he slid into her.

They both moaned when he entered her, feeling complete.

Draco set a slow pace, lifting her up under her knees so that she could take him in deeper, and hitting her favorite spot with each thrust, rubbing mercilessly against her most sensitive spot.

"Draco," she moan, tangling her hands in his hair, and gripping tightly as he began to speed up.

Draco slid a hand under her back, lifting her up and moving back on the bed so that she sat straddling his lap, now able to take him in even deeper.

Hermione was almost crying from the pleasure this position brought her, pressing her chest flush against his, her breasts rubbing against his chest with every thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still dripping his hair, and buried her face in his neck as he gripped her behind, lifting her and slamming her down on his shaft over and over again.

Draco smiled as his wife started babbling incoherently, mumbling saying his name every time she came down on him. He felt her clench around him and reached a hand down to rub center, throwing her over the edge as she shouted his name.

Draco came only a second after her, spilling his seed into her, and calling out her name.

Hermione slumped in his arms, both of them breathing heavily. Draco rubbed her back as they tried to catch their breaths, with him still buried deep inside of her.

"I love you," she breathed against his chest.

Draco kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife in a warm and protective embrace.

"I love you, too," he whispered back as the snow from the forgotten open window trickled into their room.


End file.
